


Concubine

by bluehawthorn



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Comfort/Angst, Double Penetration, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Dwarf Gender Concepts, Dwarf/Human Relationship(s), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Warrior, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quest Sex, Sex Work, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehawthorn/pseuds/bluehawthorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>One of the ways that dwarves cope with the shortage of females amongst their kind is to take on human women who are willing to enter into a contract. She signed hers many years ago, knowing that her appetites and aptitudes would make living in a small human village difficult.<i></i></i><br/> <br/>Now she is on the quest, fighting alongside the Company and caring for their needs while they are far from home. One night Thorin is in need of comfort and she does her best to distract him from his worries, first on her own and then with the help of a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concubine

**Author's Note:**

> Full circle back to the same themes as the first piece I wrote here - emotional hurt/comfort starring our favorite brooding dwarf king and an original female character with him on the quest.
> 
> Inspired in part by two kink meme prompts:  
> -"There is no stigma in Dwarf society against sex workers, in fact it's considered just as respectable a trade as being a blacksmith, etc."  
> -"Thorin and Dwalin doubleteaming a human woman."
> 
> Also, the word concubine isn't perfect for what I wanted here but it was the closest I could find.

She wakes in the night, sensing something is wrong. She doesn't feel fear exactly, but rather a subtle feeling of unease she knows better than to ignore.

She raises herself up just enough that she can take a quick inventory of the camp. The company is asleep, snoring all around her. Dwalin is on watch; she can see his large outline looming on the outskirts of their camp.

Nothing urgent or immediate is happening that should have awakened her, and yet she senses something is wrong. She is not sure how she knows, but instinctively she knows that it is Thorin, having one of his difficult nights. She lays still, wondering if she should go to comfort him.

Usually she would not hesitate. When she knows one of the dwarves needs her she rarely waits for them to come to her. She trusts that if she approaches one of them and they are not in need of her that they will simply say so, with kindness. 

They are a straightforward people, dwarves. In her time as a concubine, she has come to know them well.

One of the ways that dwarves cope with the shortage of females amongst their kind is to take on human women (or sometimes folks of other genders too) who are willing to enter into a contract. She signed hers many years ago, knowing that her appetites and aptitudes would make living in a small human village difficult.

Unlike humans, dwarves see women as equals. They do not shy away from or shame women for being fierce or sexual; they prize it. They are also more open around sex. As such, the kind of work she does is valued rather than looked down upon. 

In fact, being a concubine of the dwarves, especially one who services the royal family, is a place of honour. Even the dwarrowdams dote on her, dressing and feeding and caring for her, sharing stories of sexual exploits and bawdy jokes. 

There is little competition amongst those who enjoy menfolk in a race where the men are anything but a scarce commodity. And where women are valued and given much more freedom than amongst her kind. 

There is this too that brought her to this place: dwarves, with their long lives and complete dedication, are master craftspeople. A human could not hope to reach the level of mastery dwarves achieve in their several hundred year lifespans.

The next best thing is to be trained by dwarves. Although concubines are compensated well and do not need to do other work, they are welcome to train or apprentice themselves in any trade or skill they wish while amongst the dwarves. 

She had come to the Blue Mountains to be trained in weapons and the ways of a warrior, something that would have been completely denied her at home amongst her own kind. This is also why she was chosen to come on the quest. She could fight as well as tend to the needs of the men while they travelled. 

So far it has been gruelling but worth every scrape and bruise and fearful moment. She has relished the adventure and the fun she has had with her boys along the way. They are less well-bathed than she is used to but also stimulated by the danger and violence of their journey - and that has come through in their lovemaking. 

Regardless of enjoying herself, she would have followed this company to the ends of the earth and the breaking of the world. She loves these dwarves. And they love her back, showering her in affection and doing everything they can to keep her safe. While also allowing her to get her knives dirty of course - she wouldn't stand to be too protected and they all know this.

While on this journey, she has been with everyone in the company save the married dwarves, Gloin and Bombur. That said, Bombur has been known to request she speak filthy things in his ear while he pleasures himself. He feels that this is only a slight stretching rather than breaking of his marriage vows, and she's quite sure his wife would feel the same.There are also few prudes amongst the dwarves.

Even the hobbit had partaken of her services once near the beginning of the quest, after much encouragement from the others. She found him adorable, but the whole thing seemed to fluster and overwhelm him and he had been awkward around her ever since.

Some of them come to her more than others and some she particularly enjoys being with. Nori and Bofur have called upon her regularly throughout the quest, of which she has no complaints. Both are energetic and nimble with their fingers. Thorin's nephews, Fili and Kili, also engage her often and she encourages them to. The youngest of the Durin's are enthusiastic and generous lovers, as well as lovely to look upon.

Along with the heirs and of course their uncle, Dwalin is another of her favourites. Belying his gruff demeanour, he is gentle and skilled in sex, but only lies with her when he is sure that the needs of Thorin are seen to. 

In fact, they've all been deferring her to Thorin lately. As they get further on this perilous journey, his burdens, while they have always been more than any one man should bear, have grown heavier. They can all see it. He is not sleeping much for it, and this is likely what she senses now.

She has always been able to feel when he was particularly pained, and has prided herself on being one of the few he would let close enough to help him in those times. However, he is also complicated for a dwarf, and deeply serious, and she never knows when he will accept or reject an offer of help when she extends one.

It makes her hesitate. It also troubles her that his suffering should have awakened her from sleep. She has always been intuitive. It is what makes her, along with her strength and training, a good concubine; one of the best perhaps, with the honour of serving the king and his bloodline as well as their closest companions. 

But now, with Thorin, it is something more. They are connected in some way beyond her duties and even her enjoyment of them. Perhaps it is because she feels something more for him and this worries her. 

And yet, how could she not? She has thrown her lot in with these dwarves and their victory means as much to her as it does to them now. As such, their majestic crownless king means as much to her as he does to them.

Perhaps even more in some ways, as she has been intimate with him. She has seen him vulnerable and opened up in pleasure alongside seeing his strength and courage and nobility as they all do. 

She thinks sometimes that she might even be in love with him, although she doesn't let herself dwell much on such things. Although many concubines are attached to only one dwarf or Dwarven family, she values the freedom to be with whom she chooses. A true entanglement with one dwarf, especially the king, would undermine that.

She cannot help but think about it now. It makes an anxiety bloom in her chest and she is tempted to go back to sleep and let Thorin brood through the night on his own.

But she cannot help also thinking of his bravery these last weeks. She remembers his strong arms pulling her out of the reach of danger more times than she can count, the irresistible tenor of his voice as he led them all on and kept them alive.

Damn it. Simpler and safer though it may be, she cannot abandon him to his dark thoughts and feelings.

After a few more minutes in thought she surrenders and moves to go to him. However, she pledges to herself to keep some distance. She cannot afford to be drawn into falling for him more, if that is in fact what she is doing. 

She gets up quietly and skirts around the other dwarves to where Thorin is laying a short ways from the others. That he is holding himself apart is not a good sign. 

She crouches next to his bedroll and whispers, "Cannot sleep, my lord?" He nods and seeing her dressed only in her breeches and corset, lifts the side of his blanket so that she can join him under it. 

She is relieved at both the warmth and also that he will accept her help tonight. His body is solid and broad and as she lays down he pulls her against him, her back flush against his front. She sighs with the comfort of it and cuddles in as close as she can. They are very near to the same height and she thinks, not for the first time, that they fit perfectly together.

She spends a few minutes like this, enjoying the closeness and sensing that he does too. His breathing slows and the emotions radiating off of him ease a small measure in their intensity. 

Then he moves away from her and sits up, quickly shedding his jacket and undercoat and placing them folded next to them on the ground. She can feel his well muscled arms and chest through his tunic when he lies back down and draws her close.

She turns around to face him in the dark, whispering. "You mustn't carry this weight of responsibility on your own Thorin. It is too much. Let me help soothe you. One or two?"

She always asks this question of him. Thorin is at the peak of his strength and virility. This, along with having the blood of Durin flowing so strongly in his veins, means that he is often not fully satisfied after only one climax. 

Although perhaps some of it is just Thorin. All the dwarves have great stamina but Thorin's, in sex like in everything else, is magnified. It has become a running joke between them for her to make him predict how many rounds he will need. She never holds him to a number, but his guess is usually correct. 

Sometimes, the answer is three, and then she knows she is in for a real treat, as Thorin always makes sure she has as many orgasms as he does in their time together, if not one or two more. Even when he says _one_ she feels a thrill go through her, as this usually means he has time to take hours with her, to build towards their finish and make it powerful. With his responsibilities, that is a rare occasion.

He smiles. It is a wan smile, but a smile nonetheless. "My lady,"- he always calls her that despite that she is, most obviously, no lady - "I have been putting you in grave danger. I value you by my side - your courage and care - but are you sure that this is where you should be?"

"Where else would I go?"

"I could arrange to leave you somewhere safe along the way. We would call for you if - when - we retake the Lonely Mountain."

"I could no more choose to leave you than any of your men."

"Yes. I thought that is what you would say. And I am grateful. I just wanted you to know that it is truly a choice...that I would think nothing less of you were you to stay behind. I would be grateful for that too," - and with this he leans into her hair, nuzzling into her neck - "knowing you were safe."

She appreciates him for this more than she could ever say - that he respects the choices of his people, gives them autonomy. He knows that their lives are their own to risk, although each time someone is in danger under his kingship it is a weight on his conscience and heart. He still lets them choose. It is what makes him a great leader and earns him such loyalty.

"Thorin," she replies, making a soft noise of pleasure as his lips find her throat, "If anything happens to me, I will have had a much fuller life in the midst of your people than I ever could have had among mine. I am grateful for that."

He smiles against her neck. "And we are glad to have you. I was particularly glad when you wounded that warg right before it devoured me." He chuckles quietly. "You have become a very good fighter. You would also be welcome to travel with us as a fellow warrior, without the requirement of your other duties."

She looks at him, puzzled. "But I like my other duties. You know that."

"And I am glad for that too. I do aim to make them enjoyable, at least when you are with me. Then it's settled. _Two _," he says, and even though he is whispering, his deep, rich voice rumbles through her ribcage as he leans down and parts the top of her tunic to kiss her collarbones. She breathes out a sigh and leans into his touch.__

"Alright then," she replies quietly, arching her body against his. "Let us get started."

Not wasting any time, she wriggles out of her breeches and then climbs atop to straddle him. His hands press into the flesh of her thighs, pulling her down into the bulge in his trousers. She shrugs off her top and looks down at him for a moment wearing nothing but the dark tumble of her hair over her shoulders. 

He takes a long breath, looking up at her with his fierce, focused blue eyes. As his attention begins to settle on her, she can feel more of his troubled mind relaxing beneath her. He reaches to grasp her arms and pulls her down against him, his hands hot on her bare skin in the cold night air. He pulls the blankets around them both and stretches his neck upwards to kiss her.

His tongue sweeps over her lips and into her mouth as it has so many times before and still it fills her with a blossoming of desire as vivid as though it were the first time. She finds herself murmuring his name against his lips. She lies with her full weight on top of him, one of her hands tangled in his hair. It is so easy to lose herself in him as she hopes he will lose himself in her.

The kiss goes on a long time. It slowly gathers hunger and then he is surging up into her until he is sitting and she is riding in his lap. She gasps into his mouth and his hands run down the length of her back as she grinds herself forward against his hardness. 

And then he is tipping her over and carrying her with him to the ground. She is underneath him, the weight of him bearing her down into the blankets. 

He is still kissing her, plundering her mouth with his tongue. She reaches down to free his cock from his trousers, letting him otherwise remain clothed. She can feel his need and does not want it to wait any longer.

She drags him against her and he groans as he settles into the wetness of her. But then some thought rouses him and he shakes the haze of desire from his face, leaning down to say quietly, "Your herbs. The supply we brought with us - does it hold?"

She smiles at his gallantry. "Of course. Do you think I would risk getting with child? Especially now?"

He nods, looking relieved, but then adds, "If you did, you know that we would care for you and that your child would never want for anything."

Her smile deepens and she laughs quietly. "Yes, of course Thorin. If I ever fall pregnant I have no doubt my son or daughter would have many very protective Dwarven uncles along with a few very commanding aunts. But let us not worry about that now." 

She wraps her hand around the back of his neck under his hair and pulls him down into another feverish kiss. "How about right now you stop thinking for a moment and fuck me?"

She uses her other hand to fondle his cock, making his eyes flutter shut with pleasure. "Aye," he mutters breathlessly and pulls one of her legs up around his waist. He sinks into her in one long slow descent, the tender flesh inside her surrendering to him inch by inch. Her head tips back and the breath leaves her in a hard rush.

She flexes her leg to bring him closer until he is sheathed in her to the root. He looks down at her intently for a moment, and she cups the side of his face in her hand, saying, "Give it all to me. All of your worry and sadness. Let it go. Do not hold back."

He smiles at her briefly and leans forward, his hair falling around her as he kisses her yet again, one of the beads in his braids trailing against her shoulder. The heat of his lips and tongue follow its path, dipping to her throat as he begins to move in her.

He is gentle at first, obviously gauging her response. She smiles - he is selfless even now. She wraps both her arms and legs around him and pulls him close, whispering again, "Do not hold back."

He groans quietly and begins thrusting harder. She can feel him releasing some of his reserve and encourages him, moving with him so that their bodies are fused together, rocking against each other. He lets himself be wrapped up in her and she can feel the tension continue to melt from him. 

His face is in the crook of her shoulder, his breath ragged and shuddering. He pulls back, holding himself up on his strong arms. She lifts her legs and he begins taking longer strokes, pulling out until the head of his cock is nestled in her lips and then plunging back in until it slams against her cervix. It sends splinterings of sensation through her womb and into her belly. 

She cries out and throws an arm over her mouth to stifle herself so as not to wake the others. Not that they would truly mind. Some of them would even enjoy listening. Some of them may even already be, touching themselves beneath their bedrolls as they listen to her being fucked by their leader. The thought excites her even more.

Thorin is subsumed now, fucking her hard, the way he knows she likes it. His face overtop of her is a mask of intensity, flushed with desire. She raises her hips up so that he penetrates even more deeply on his next thrust and he moans, pushing himself into her as far as he can go.

"Harder Thorin," she whispers, giving him permission. He growls and snaps his hips with punishing strength, pounding into her. This is the Thorin their quest needs and that she hopes to return to him, full of certainty and power, a force of nature.

A few minutes later he pulls out of her quickly and flips her around onto her stomach. She whimpers, loving it when he abandons all restraint with her. She arches her lower back to raise her hips off the ground and give him better access. He leans down and licks her, his tongue as hot as a brand as it laves over her spine. She gasps and he reenters her hard, without warning.

He lays his body down over hers, holding himself up just enough that he does not crush her. She is encompassed by him - his warmth, his weight, his width. He begins fucking her again, his cock slipping in and out of her with a slick, delicious friction. 

She flexes up as he penetrates her, opening her walls to receive him smoothly, and then flexes down and tightens herself as he leaves her. It as though her pussy is sucking at him as her mouth might, and she can feel him moan with the sensation of it. 

It feels amazing for her too, allowing her to feel the thickness and texture of his cock against every nerve inside her. She has never done this particular thing before and thinks that it is a technique she will save only for Thorin.

He picks up his pace, fucking her harder as well as faster again now. She continues her rhythm, tilting her hips up and down, expanding for him on the downstroke and then squeezing him with her inner muscles on the up. 

Not wanting to distract him with her own needs, she reaches beneath herself to rub at her clit. She is swollen and thrumming already. A few small movements of her fingers combined with the sparks of pleasure radiating through her with every movement of Thorin inside her, and her climax begins rippling through her, lush and bright and unstoppable.

She is like a bell ringing, deep and true, or a war horn singing its clear, exalted sound through the forest. She has had many climaxes in her time - this is not even her first today - but none are as compelling as those that happen with Thorin.

He pauses, leaning down to bury his face in her hair, and she knows he is feeling and listening to her come apart beneath him. He loves when she finishes while he is still fucking her; he says he can feel her pulsing around him, her pussy biting greedily at his cock.

And then he continues to take her, the fury of his thrusts building even more until his breath is exploding against her back. He convulses and pushes deep into her as he fills her with the spend of his orgasm. His last pumps grow smaller and more shallow as he milks out his aftershocks and she spasms against him with her own.

He collapses on top her and both of them heave for breath. He plants kisses along her back and shoulders before rolling off her and pulling her against the length of his side. He kisses the top of her head too, and then lies in silence looking up at the stars. She can feel him settling, his body loose and sated now where before it was heavy and tense.

She sighs deeply and snuggles close. After some time passes, she asks, "Do you still want round two?" 

"Mmmmm," he murmurs, thinking. "I should probably let you sleep."

"I should probably let _you _sleep," she says, chuckling. "But I am awake and you are awake, so let us both find our rest when fully satisfied."__

"Are you?" he asks."Fully satisfied?"

She rises so that she can kiss him, licking his bottom lip and taking it between her teeth gently. "You always satisfy me. But I am also always wanting more of you," she says, forgetting her earlier caution and telling him the truth. "And I do have an idea for our second tryst tonight."

His dark eyebrows rise slightly in a look of curiosity and she smiles slyly. "Wait here," she says and gets up, quickly wrapping herself in his jacket, which hangs loosely to her mid-thigh. She leaves her legs and feet bare because if things go according to plan she will be warmed again soon enough. She sees him prop his head up on a folded arm, watching her go.

She tiptoes silently to where Nori is snoring quietly in his bedroll. She leans down and shakes him gently awake. He blinks up at her blearily for a moment, blinking sleep from his eyes. "Can you to take the watch for a while? I need to borrow Dwalin," she whispers to him.

He nods slowly, yawning and moving sluggishly to get up. They deny her little she asks, knowing that she will later repay them richly for any favour. And out of simple fondness she suspects. And perhaps also because they know she cares for Thorin in a way that they cannot.

She thanks him and stalks to the edge of the camp. "Dwalin!" she calls quietly, not wanting to startle him as she draws closer. She can see him perk up and become alert, his head tilting to catch her location. "It's me."

He sees her just as she reaches the edge of the woods he is stationed in, and his body visibly relaxes. "Well, hello little missus," he drawls, smiling. "What has you out prowling so late?"

She cannot help but smile back. She has an immense affection for this grizzled warrior. 

She reaches him, and he leans down to her so that she can kiss and nuzzle him on his bearded cheek. It is something he does for her whenever no one is looking - and even sometimes when they are - their personal little ritual. 

"I am working to soothe our prince, who is having a difficult night." Dwalin nods. He knows more than most about Thorin's torments. "I was hoping you would help me."

At this his eyebrows climb as he looks down at her, confused. "And how, lass, would I do that?"

"By fucking me," she replies, grinning now. "At the same time as Thorin. By sharing me between you."

His eyebrows rise even further. "At the same time, you say?"

"Yes, well, it's an experiment. One I am not sure will be successful but that I am sure is bound to distract him from his dark thoughts."

Dwalin considers for a moment, his face growing serious. She steps back a small measure, giving him the space to do so. When he shrugs and says, "Aye, why not?" she gratefully reaches out and takes up his big calloused hands. He enfolds them around hers and uses them to pull her closer. 

"If there is anything I can do to help Thorin you know I be willing. And if it gets me a taste of you in the doing, then all the better." This last part comes out more hoarsely and he bends down to kiss her, his mouth seeking and hot.

"Thank you," she says after the kiss finishes and she pulls away. "Stay here. I will fetch him. I've asked Nori to take the watch." Dwalin nods again and settles his back against a tree to wait.

She walks swiftly back to her own bedroll, stooping to fetch a small tin of salve she always carries with her on her travels. She then returns to Thorin, who remains just as he was when she left him. She holds her hand out to him and he takes it, climbing up to standing and following her willingly in the dark.

He waits until they are clear of the others before speaking. "Where are we going?"

She gestures forward with her head to where Dwalin is waiting for them at the edge of the forest. Thorin looks bewildered but doesn't ask anything more.

They draw close to Dwalin who is lounging against the tree, one of his knees bent up with a foot on the trunk, chewing on a blade of grass as though he did not have a care in the world. He nods over her shoulder at Thorin in greeting and she can sense Thorin returning the gesture behind her.

She gently tugs Thorin forward so that they are standing shoulder to shoulder in front of Dwalin. She turns to Thorin and he gazes intently at her, curiosity having replaced the earlier strain in his eyes. Her plan is already working. 

"I'd like to try something," she says. She pauses for emphasis then says slowly, "I want you both to fuck me. Together." 

She gives Thorin a moment, waiting for his response. His brows draw tight and after a beat of silence he echoes Dwalin's earlier surprise and concern, but with an added touch of something like disapproval. "At the same time?"

"Yes. At the same time."

Thorin shakes his head. "It is not that I am not open to new experiences as you well know." He flashes her a small tilted smile."And Dwalin and I have shared much over the years." At this Dwalin nods slowly and chuckles, looking as though he is imagining fond memories. "But I cannot allow this. We would hurt you."

She expected this. "Thorin," she retorts, "I know well my own limits. And you know that I would tell you to stop if you were hurting me. I defer to you in many things, but not this. If you do not want to do this for your own reasons, then just say so, but my choices are mine."

Thorin stills for a moment, considering her. She knows he is weighing his desire to allow her freedom of choice with his sense of responsibility for her. Still looking at her face a few moments later he says, "Dwalin?"

Dwalin grunts, taking a few more chews on his blade of grass before spitting it out and drawing up to his full height. He shrugs. "I trust the lass. And I'm always up for a tumble - especially an adventurous one at that."

Thorin takes another moment and his gaze is so steady and focussed on her that she nearly finds herself flushing. She keeps her chin straight and stares back defiantly.

Finally he nods slowly. "Very well then. What do you have in mind?"

She smiles and her body first relaxes and then fills with a rush of anticipation. She pulls the salve from her pocket and passes it to Thorin. He holds it in the palm of his hand and looks at it before turning his face back to her own.

"Use this to prepare me." Understanding dawns on his face and he nods slightly as she turns to Dwalin. "I am still full of Thorin. Will that bother you?"

Dwalin smiles wolfishly. "No lass. As he said, there's little Thorin and I have not shared between us." She leans down to kiss her again quickly and rumbles, "Although we have not yet shared _you _and I am mighty looking forward to doing so."__

She moves closer to him and he puts his hands on her. She can feel him exchanging a glance with Thorin over her shoulder before he leans down to mouth at it, moving Thorin's jacket aside to bare more of her skin.

Thorin moves in closer behind her, his hands lifting the hem of the jacket. His hands are hot for a moment on the skin of her thighs before one of them finds her hip and the other reaches down to drag through the wetness of her pussy, drawing it back into the cleft of her ass. 

She gasps and Dwalin catches her up in a kiss, his tongue penetrating her mouth thick and insistent. As Dwalin's tongue prods her mouth, Thorin's fingers breach her. She can feel that he has added salve to the slide of her own fluids and although it burns a bit as she stretches around him it is not unpleasant.

She cries out against Dwalin's mouth and he growls, gathering her up further against him. Thorin’s follows and is close behind her when he asks, his voice gravelly and quiet, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she replies breathlessly, her face pressed into Dwalin's beard. "Keep going."

Thorin leans into her, pushing her harder against Dwalin and she feels him work in a second finger. She cries out again, throwing her head back and panting clouds of fog into the cold night air. She can feel that the sound excites them both, can feel their bodies on either side of her pressing closer. 

Dwalin reaches down and slips a finger into her pussy, and then finding her open and wet, adds another. Pleasure jolts through her and her body arches between them. "Yes," she breathes, trying to encourage them.

It works. Thorin’s mouth is on the side of her neck, and Dwalin is fucking her on his thick fingers as Thorin continues to open her with his.

Soon she cannot wait any longer. She wants them both filling her. 

"Dwalin," her voice comes out pleading and needy. He understands. One-handed, he quickly undoes his trousers and pulls out his cock. Then, obviously communicating with Thorin in that silent way they have together, gently lifts her so that her legs come up to either side of him. 

He is still leaning against the tree. He removes his fingers and holds her up effortlessly, lowering her onto his girth. His wide cock ploughs into her and as it does, Thorin moves his fingers inside her and the sensation is so intense her mind blanks. Something like a sob surfaces in her and they both pause for a moment, but she says, “No, don’t stop. It's good."

Dwalin hums low in his chest and begins undulating his hips so that she is riding him. Thorin slowly withdraws from her and steps back for a moment, most likely to watch. She feels his absence keenly. “Thorin,” she begs. His voice is husky when he replies, “I’m coming.”

And then his voice is right next to her ear and as Dwalin fucks her Thorin presses in again from behind. “Do you want me too?” he asks.

“Oh,” she exclaims as one of Dwalin’s thrusts hits a sensitive place inside her. “Please.” She whimpers, turning toward Thorin while Dwalin impales her over and over on his cock, moving her up and down slowly with the jutting of his hips. 

Thorin kisses her the best he can with the awkward angle, his hand stroking comfortingly through her hair. She can sense that he is, all said and done, grateful for this diversion. He probably knows quite well what she and Dwalin are conspiring to do for him.

She feels Thorin bend his knees to get under her and then the blunt tip of him against her. She groans and he pushes forward. At first it is a fierce thing as he begins to penetrate her. Her breath catches. She is already so full of Dwalin that the addition of Thorin, even though it has just begun, is overwhelming.

Dwalin holds her steady and she knows the two of them are cooperating to make it easy for her. Thorin stops but she forms just enough words to tell them she wants more.

Thorin slowly eases his way in. She has to breathe in huge gulping pants and concentrate on relaxing her body, but it is worth it. It is delicious even in the ache of it. 

Her body is quivering, opening further than she thought possible. Neither of them are small men, and together they fill her so completely that it is almost as though their two cocks are rubbing against each other inside her, as though only the thinnest of membranes separates them.

Eventually Thorin is in as far as he will be able to go, about two thirds of his cock stuffed inside her. "Are we hurting you? Do you want us to continue?" he grates out, obviously strained with the effort of holding back. Dwalin remains patiently still, but he too is shuddering with pent desire.

"No. And yes. Gently," she replies with what voice she can muster. 

Together they both pull out the smallest measure, excruciatingly slow, and then moving in perfect tandem push back in. She cries out desperately, her body already pulsing with the potential for orgasm. "More," she breathes.

They begin fucking her then, moving together in the same rhythm, her body jostled up and down with their movements. She is boneless in their arms, having fully surrendered to being thoroughly debauched by these two warriors she cares for so deeply. 

She is crushed between their wide bodies, their breathing harsh and broken in her ears. The way their cocks fill her to the edges of her endurance makes sensation pool heavily in her gut and spread outward from there, like sluggish tongues of flame lapping at her senses.

The two dwarves are picking up their pace as they feel her pleasure build. They are both so intensely observant that they probably feel her insides fluttering around them. They are both moaning, revelling in the tight fit of her pussy and ass. She strains to move with them, all three of them melting into one another, contracting and expanding in the throes of shared passion.

The movement of Thorin inside her is some deep throbbing current of sensation, molten and irresistible. The feeling of Dwalin is sweeter, lighter, and the two kinds of pleasure layer in a sort of harmony, carrying her higher and higher. 

Together it is more exhilarating than perhaps anything she has felt before. It is something she can neither resist nor direct. She can only succumb and let it batter her with its ecstasy. It is like a sun being born in her, its light a dangerous but beautiful thing. 

Despite already having fucked her so recently, Thorin is the first to finish, roaring into her hair as he fills her for the second time in less than an hour. She can feel his cock twitching inside her and it makes her pleasure crescendo.

This time her climax wells up from some deeper place, a spring bubbling up from the earth. Her head falls forward against Dwalin's chest and she is muffling her screams against his jacket as her peaking shakes through her, leaving her wrung and trembling. 

Just as she reaches the point of hypersensitivity, she feels Thorin pull out of her. He stays close and she sags against him, trusting them both to hold her up as Dwalin clutches at her. His teeth gritted, he pounds unevenly into her a few last times muttering, "Mahal's. Bloody. Hammer," as he comes.

She can feel Thorin shake with mirth behind her. Dwalin recovers himself enough to ask, "Something funny?" Yet he does not have the wherewithal to even pretend mock outrage and chuckles himself as his grip on her slackens. Thorin laughs once more and then clears his throat, saying with play seriousness, "No, of course not." 

One by one her feet fall to the ground and she finds her legs quaking beneath her. Thorin is still holding her steady. She turns to him and he embraces her warmly. Then holding her at arms length and searching into her face he says, "You are a wonder, my lady. Are you unharmed?"

She smiles back at him, relieved to see him looking far lighter and at peace than before. "Yes. And you - better?" she asks.

"Much," he replies. "Thank you." And with that he kisses her lightly on the forhead and gathers his jacket more snugly around her. 

He then raises his eyes to Dwalin who is leaning back, still breathing heavily. “And you my friend. Thank you as well.”

Dwalin beams at Thorin and her in turn. "Yer welcome. Was a pleasant break from guard duty."

Thorin looks suddenly alarmed, realizing he had forgotten something. He looks quickly around them, his eyes warily tracing the perimeter of their camp. His voice is laced with worry. "I didn’t - who is watching the others?”

She puts a hand on his shoulder, partly to still him and partly to hold herself up as her legs regain their strength. "Nori. I asked Nori to take the watch."

He draws in a deep breath of relief and visibly relaxes once more. "Of course. As always, you think of everything." 

His smile when he looks at her this time is so genuine and beautiful that she find her knees growing even weaker. Oh no, she thinks to herself. Perhaps I am in trouble. And yet despite the discomfiting thought she cannot help but smile back. 

To cover the moment, she says, "I did out do myself this time, didn't I? I'd call this a successful experiment. But now I am exhausted. Accompany me back to my bed?" 

Sparing one last look at Dwalin, Thorin scoops her up in his arms. She wriggles, protesting as Dwalin laughs quietly. "You have exerted yourself more than enough for one night, my lady," Thorin says. He is not wrong. Her body is humming with fatigue. She relents and lets him carry her, even allowing herself to enjoy it a little.

He bears her weight easily along the uneven ground through the trees back to where the other dwarves lie sleeping. She smiles, feeling grateful for the night and for everything that brought her to this place, among such a company.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing from the Hobbit and make no money from this. 
> 
> Comments welcomed and much appreciated.


End file.
